


Sleeping Arrangements

by HopeFeather



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFeather/pseuds/HopeFeather
Summary: Travelling with the Aegis is not quite as glamorous as life at Hardhaigh Palace. Mòrag worries the conditions aren't good enough for Brighid.





	Sleeping Arrangements

Mòrag glanced at Brighid, who stood with flame-bound arms crossed over her chest, noting the way her blade’s brow furrowed as she took in the small room. Needless to say, the rooms Corinne had provided them with weren’t exactly of the same standard as those at Hardhaigh Palace. Two single beds on either side of the room adorned with worn and faded sheets, a lumpy green rug with a questionable stain thrown over the creaky floorboards, and thin walls that barely muffled the voices of their travelling companions in the other rooms.

The lodging had been provided to them for free of course, it would be rude to complain, but that didn’t change the fact that Brighid, Jewel of the Empire, likely wasn’t accustomed to… This. Perhaps they could find some other accommodation for the night and meet with the rest of their party in the morning? Though Mòrag wasn’t sure they’d find a luxurious inn on the Leftherian Isles of all places.

As her mind rattled for answers, Brighid drew in a breath that halted all thought process. Her blade took a step forward, toeing the rug for a moment and thankfully not setting it ablaze, then shaking her head. “No, this won’t do.”

Mòrag’s gloved hands wrung nervously behind her back. “If you’d like, Brighid, we could-“

But then she was moving again and the inquisitor’s words caught in her throat. The fire blade made her way over to one of the beds, grasping it from the side and with a bit of a heave, pushing it over to rest against the other. With a smile, she turned her closed-eyed gaze to her driver. “That’s much better, don’t you think Lady Mòrag?”

A relieved sigh escaped her lips in the form of a small chuckle. “Aha, certainly Brighid.”

“You were worried the accommodation wasn’t up to my standards?” As always, she read her thoughts like an open book. Mòrag made a conscious effort to relax her rigid posture before replying.

“Admittedly I… Well, yes. You are an imperial treasure, I think it’s not too outrageous to assume you’re accustomed to better.”

“A fair point. My journal has a few entries of ‘roughing it’ in my previous lives however, this is definitely not the worst sleeping conditions I have endured. Besides,” Brighid sashayed her way over, gently taking a hold of Mòrag’s hand and lifting it up to press a kiss to the back of her glove. “I would gladly spend the night sleeping on the ground so long as it were by your side, Lady Mòrag.”

“Th-there will be no need for that, though I do appreciate the sentiment.” Mòrag stuttered, attempting to hide a blush by turning her face into her collar. This only incentivised her blade to lean in and gift her another kiss, this time on the cheek. A little flustered noise escaped Mòrag’s throat, eliciting a soft laugh from Brighid before she reached up to remove the hat from her head.

“Come now, we should get some rest.”

“I did have some reports I wanted to-“

“You can deal with paperwork on the ship to Indol tomorrow if you must. Let yourself relax for tonight Lady Mòrag, you’ve been so tense since we joined the Aegis.”

The Inquisitor simply sighed and started the long process of removing her uniform - it was clear Brighid wasn’t budging on the matter. Meanwhile her hat is set down on one of the nightstands and a soft ‘fwumph’ accompanies her blade getting comfy in the makeshift double bed.

Once she’s in nothing but her underclothes and her uniform is folded up in a neat pile, Mòrag slid under the covers herself and was immediately greeted by a pair of warm arms wrapping around her waist.

“It isn’t so bad here.” Brighid muses quietly, shifting herself to rest against Mòrag from behind, spooning her driver.

“Hm?” She prompts for her to continue, even as a hand reaches up to undo her bun, flaming fingers threading themselves into her hair and stroking tenderly.

“In Mor Ardain there’s so much activity at night - machines whirring, troops marching. You can hear it all even from the palace. But here, it’s like the whole world is drifting into slumber with us. Nothing but the wind in the trees, the cloud sea lapping at the shores… It’s wonderful.”

She’s met with no reply. Brighid can’t help but smile as she notices Morag’s slow, calm breathing and her closed eyes. “Hah, and perfect for lulling you to sleep it seems. Good night, Lady Mòrag.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rex had never pegged Mòrag and Brighid as the type of people to be late risers. Fan had suggested they leave them be, but then Pyra announced breakfast was almost ready and… Well it’d be a shame if they missed out on the food, right?

He didn’t even think as he knocked on the door and opened it right up before even waiting for a reply, only to stop in his tracks at the sight before him. Beds pushed together, crumpled sheets, and bare shoulders. Rex sputtered and took a step back, words caught in his throat.

It was then that movement stirred beneath the covers and Mòrag pushed herself up onto her elbows, hair out of it’s usual bun and tumbling down her back, eyes opening a crack to glare at him. Even in the times they’d clashed on the battlefield, Rex had never seen such a terrifying expression on her face.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-! I-it’s just! Pyra says breakfast’s ready!!” He slammed the door shut again and stumbled back to the kitchen.

Nia laughed the second he stepped into the room. “You’re white as a sheet, Rex! What, didya see a ghost in Mòrag’s room or summot?”

“No, nothin’ like that!” Rex waved his hands frantically. “They were just…” Actually, maybe it’s not best to mention. “G-getting ready! That’s all! Yeah, they’ll be out in five minutes.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next time they stay at Corinne’s house, the beds are already pushed together in Mòrag and Brighid’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are, my first fic wih lesbians. Expect many more in the future, and likely a lot of this pairing too. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
